


Dean Coward Wimpchester

by coupleofdumbasses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon Compliant, Coda, Dean is emotionally constipated, Episode: s09e06 Heaven Can't Wait, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, No Fluff, no happy ending, okay i think that's enough tags, sort of, this is the car scene exactly like in the episode except in Dean's head, which sadly means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupleofdumbasses/pseuds/coupleofdumbasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean drops Cas off in front of Nora's house, he's having a hard time letting him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Coward Wimpchester

**Author's Note:**

> So that's my first ficlet ever and probably my last (at least hopefully, since that sure as hell didn't help my procrastination) and that was quite a weird experience for me. I started this fully intending to "fix" the car scene (aka Dean convincing Cas to ditch his date, with chances of fluffy ending) but as I was going, it somehow didn't work as planned and I ended up wanting to get behind Dean's every face and pause in the canon scene.
> 
> Also English isn't my native language so I hope it's readable.
> 
> You can find it [on tumblr](http://coupleofdumbasses.tumblr.com/post/133489401857) too.

“Cas, wait…”

_What the hell, man? Where exactly do you think you’re going with this? Some big touchy-feely moment? A perfect chick flick heart-to-heart followed by a heavy make out session? Yeah, right. Why don’t you go do a rain dance while you’re at it? That way you could have romantic buckets of water pouring down your face, Ryan Gosling. Come on, don’t be a douchecanoe and just let the poor dude get some for fuck’s s—_

“I can’t let you do this.”

_YOU JUST COULDN’T SHUT YOUR BIG MOUTH, COULD YOU DEAN? Now it’s out there. Awesome. Damn those big blues! How’s a guy supposed to think clearly when he’s being stared at like that?_

“What?”

_Aaaand now the sexy hoarse voice joined the party. ABORT. ABORT. How are you getting out of this one, Einstein? He’s waiting for an answer! Just say something! Anything, dammit!_

“You’re gonna wear that? On a date?”

_Success! Way to go, Dean! Now that’s a perfect— Wait. Is he disappointed? Nah… Must be imagining things._

“This is all I have, Dean.”

_See? Of course that wasn’t disappointment. You just hurt his feelings because he has nothing better to wear on a date than an old pair of jeans, a rumpled shirt and an ugly work vest. Wanna know why? Cause you’re the class-A jerk who threw him out like a bag of trash when he needed you the most, that’s why. Yeah, way to go, Dean. Tremendous success._

“Okay, uh, lose the vest.”

_You’re so gonna regret this…_

“What are you—“

“Lose the vest, come on!”

_Yup. Totally regretting it already._

“That’s a little better. All right, theeere we go. All right.”

_Ah, yes, babble babble babble. Classic Winchester making an even bigger ass of himself. Now what? You get him to keep on taking layers off? Um, all things considered, not such a bad plan._

“And, uh, your buttons. Why don’t you unbutton it?”

_Obviously he had to look you in the eye while doing that._

“Okay.”

_Woah there, how many buttons is he—_

“That’s—that’s far enough, Tony Manero.”

_Good one, Dean. Keep him confused with a reference he can’t get so he won’t see the drool dripping from your mouth._

“Um…”

_Um indeed. Jesus fucking Christ, you just made 200% sure he’s getting laid with Blondie tonight. You know, so you can picture all the depressing details while you’re at the motel with your two oldest friends, the bottle of Jack and your right hand. Hope you’re proud of you, big guy._

“Yeah. Good.”

_Right, act like you’re definitely not dying to mess with his hair because you miss that old bed head of his._

“All right. Listen to me. Always open the door for her, okay? Ask a lot of questions. They like that. And, uh… Oh, if she says she’s happy to go Dutch… She’s lying. All right?”

_Yeah, give him every macho man trick in the book. Maybe if you’re in luck he’ll end up with a slap on his face instead of a mouth on his— okay that’s an image you probably didn’t need in your head right now, especially when he’s doing the confused puppy face._

“Go get ‘em, tiger!”

_Lame. Lame, lame, lame. Or try stupendously stupid. You want him to stay, and you send him away with a slap on the arm and a fake smile? Loser._

_Kiss him. Just kiss him. Grab him by the shirt and go for it. It’s now or never, you big wuss!_

_Aaand he’s out. Okay then, never it is. Dean Coward Wimpchester, yep, that’s you. You should get a collar with your full name and address so anyone can see you for the 6’1 chicken that you are._

_He’s stopping. Did he change his mind? Hell, if he gets his holy little butt back into that car, you better cut the crap and nut up, Winchester. He’s looking back, do something!_

_WHY ARE YOU GIVING HIM A THUMBS UP YOU FREAKING MORON?! HE WAS HAVING SECOND THOUGHTS AND YOU JUST ENCOURAGED HIM. Great job. A+_

_There he goes. Jesus, it’s like watching an accident in slow motion. You can see it coming clear as day, and yet you’re paralyzed. Damn, that was the worst plan B ever. And that includes that creepy-ass auction with all the freaks last year. Looks like Crowley is a some kind of psychic, you did jump right ahead to plan D for Dumbass._

_Now what’s the angel doing down in the flowerbed? Not really the time to have a sniff of Good Ol’ Daddy’s pretty creations, buddy… Oh, right. He’s getting her a rose._

“Nice touch…”

_Look at him doing romantic shit for someone who’s definitely not you… Great. He’s even waving now. Yeah, yeah, good night and good luck, ang— Oh crap! That was a “will you get the hell outta here” wave! MAYDAY! MAYDAY!_

_AND OF COURSE SOME DICK HAD TO PARK HIS STUPID TRUCK RIGHT IN FRONT OF BABY!_

“What you doing, jackass?”

_Will that awkwardest day in the history of awkward days ever end? No way you’re still moping around like a whining baby when Blondie opens the door…_

“Hey!”

_COME ON FUCKTARD, MOVE YOUR GIANT FUGLY ASS!_

_That’s it, forward, forward… FUCKING FINALLY!_

_Okay, Wimpchester’s out. Don’t you take a last look at C— Dammit._

_Jeez, you’re one pathetic son of a bitch._


End file.
